Une sensation que je ne saurais définir
by Elava
Summary: YURI.Oneshot. 1980, Bellatrix Lestrange est à Azkaban, et reçoit une visiteuse inattendue. Qui lui rappellera sadiquement des souvenirs douloureux.


Hello tout le monde

Bon bah le disclaimer vous le connaissez déjà, juste: cette fic à été écrite à la suite d'un paris perdu avec miss serpentard Quelle idée aussi de faire des paris moua

Enfin bref

C'est euh...Bah à peu près le même genre que j'écris en général, un one shot, dramatique, romance pour une fois!

Un leger, très leger yuri,Bellatrix avec...ah ah! lolmais vous comprendrez!

Bonne lectuuure!

Un sensation que je ne saurais définir

Il pleut, mais dans cet endroit sinistre, cela n'a rien d'inhabituel, et au contraire, cette pluie fine et grise est plutôt un soulagement. Parce que comment le soleil aurait-il pu rayonné dans ce lieu maudit dans lequel tant d'âme sont enchaînées ? C'aurait été une insulte.

Le fer du soleil dans la plaie de leur folie.

Si Azkaban est aussi malsaine, c'est parce que ce que les humains qui y sont enfermés subissent ce que personne ne devrait jamais subir, quelque chose qu'il est innommable d'infliger à autrui.

« Ceux qui décident » peuvent prétendre tout ce qu'ils veulent, discourir durant de longues heures sur les bienfaits de cette prison de laquelle personne ne s'est jamais évadé, et ils seront crus d'ailleurs. Le sorcier moyen, partagé entre un magazine people et sa salle à manger ; ne pourrait qu'approuver. Il ne sait pas.

D'ailleurs personne ne sait, car même ceux qui y ont séjourné, ne savent que dans l'instant présent. Dans le futur, ils se souviendront vaguement d'un « séjour »….et bien, innommable.

Un long cauchemar, comme une parenthèse dans leur existence, un brouillard épais dont ils ne voudront, en aucun cas, soulever le voile.

Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire Azkaban, car il serait, quel qu'il soit, trop faible, ou bien purement inapproprié. Même s'ils y auront vécu, ces sorciers, à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie, auront oublié ; tandis que ceux qui le vivent…Ceux-là savent.

Et que ce soit une institution officielle, voilà ce qui pourrait être qualifié de crime contre l'humanité. Au moins, quand on se fait torturer, assassiner, ou quelques autres atrocités pour lesquelles on est condamné à Azkaban (il est curieux de constaté que pour un assassinat ou pour avoir fait de la magie inoffensive devant des moldus, on subit, en gros, la même peine), et bien on sait, dans son cœur et tripe, avec un espoir puissant, que quelqu'un nous vengera, qu'il y aura une lutte, que…qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour protester. Même dans ces situations horrifiantes, on garde un espoir brûlant.

Tandis que ceux qui subissent les détraqueurs… Ce n'est même plus de la torture.

Une femme d'un certain âge a les yeux bandés, on l'emmène sur l'Ile, mais elle ne doit pas en connaître le secret.

Elle frissonne, car même ainsi, elle peut ressentir l'atmosphère pesante, ainsi que le silence, qui n'a rien de paisible.

Un silence lourd, un silence de ceux qui n'existent que parce qu'ils décrivent mieux l'agonie que tout autre chose. Mais la femme, malgré son âge, malgré son petit fils qui n'a même pas un an qui se retrouve seul à la maison, malgré le trajet pénible sous la pluie et même malgré la présence lointaine mais perceptible des détraqueurs, elle a décidé de venir. Il faut qu'elle voie quelqu'un.

A l'entrée, un homme contrôle pour la énième fois ses papiers d'identité. Il a un air las et sombre, il lui adresse un regard vaguement surpris, mais l'invite à entrer.

-Nous avons été prévenus de votre visite, Mme Longdubat, comme nous sommes toujours avertis à l'avance si quelqu'un veut venir rendre visite à une de ces ordures, qui n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça donnait beaucoup de travail. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui viennent ici de leur plein grès. Surtout que la guerre est maintenant finie.

-Où puis-je la voir ? Demande froidement la femme.

-Je vous accompagne ; vous pourrez lui parler en tête à tête pendant quelques minutes, vous n'avez rien à craindre, elle n'est plus dangereuse.

-Les serpents, même sous contrôle, ont toujours du venin. Mais je ne la crains pas.

Après ce bref dialogue, ils avancent en silence, leurs pas résonnant sur les pierres, dans l'immense château.

Mme Longdubat n'affiche aucune émotion, mais la détermination lui donne un regard particulier. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtent, c'est devant une porte en bois, massive et froide.

Le gardien l'invite d'un geste à entrer, mais se tient derrière elle. Il l'informe seulement que pour un court laps de temps, on a retiré les détraqueurs qui surveillent sans relâche la prisonnière.

La vieille sorcière entre, et elle l'aperçoit enfin. Elle veut la haïr, mais à la place, la froideur l'envahit. C'était donc ça qui avait détruit sa vie ?

Elle s'avance encore, et cette fois, c'est le sentiment d'ironie qui la traverse, ainsi que la pitié, mêlée de mépris. Mais surtout cet acide sentiment d'ironie cynique, le genre de sentiment qu'on a quand on se rend compte que quelque chose de merveilleux aurait pu avoir lieu, mais à cause d'un grain de sable, un minuscule petit détail, quelque chose de ridicule, tout bascule et on se retrouve en enfer. Voilà ce qu'est ce sentiment, et il mêle le désespoir à l'envie de rire. Un rire qui fait peur.

La femme est jeune, et elle a paru terrifiante dans les magazines retraçant son procès, une mangemort, une folle, un dangereuse, une sorcière puissante. Oui, telle était la réputation de cette femme, celle qui tortura jusqu'à la folie des jeunes enfants juste pour le plaisir de les entendre hurler.

Mais ce n'était pas cette femme là que Mme Longdubat avait devant elle. Mais alors pas du tout.

Recroquevillée sur un lit inconfortable, les cheveux sales, maigre, elle ressemble à la fillette de vingt-deux ans qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Bien que l'expression de ses yeux ne pourrait jamais s'y comparer.

Elle ne l'a pas encore remarquée, et c'était peut-être pour ça, avec aussi l'abandon temporaire des détraqueurs, qui l'a changé, ainsi que sa hardiesse, sa folie meurtrière envolée. Mais en tout cas, à cause d'un millier de raison possible et inimaginable, son regard est indescriptible et terrifiant.

Euridène Longdubat reconnaît son propre regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Son envie de rire amère la reprend, elle se retient, cependant, elle ne peut l'empêcher de filtrer dans sa voix quand elle décide d'attirer l'attention de l'ex-mangemort :

-Bella ?

La dénommée Bella sursaute avec force, et son regard désespéré se change en rage. Euridène ricane, elle se sent d'humeur cruelle, et puis c'est si soulageant de défouler sa rancœur contre cette petite lâche. Mais son mépris ainsi que son dégoût la reprennent, et elle se force à se calmer.

Elle ne mérite même pas sa colère, elle ne la vaut pas.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Siffle la femme. Et ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça ! Elle n'arrive même plus à contrôler l'expression de son visage pense Euridène avec un plaisir pervers, un seul mot, et elle est déjà folle de rage et de douleur. De douleur ? Aurait-elle, avec Azkaban, retrouver quelques notions d'humanité ?

Tant mieux sourit intérieurement la vieille femme. Elle n'en souffrira que plus. Comme moi j'ai souffert.

-Vous êtes dans une cellule…._Bella…_Et puis ça me fait tant plaisir, voir remonter en vous…de vieux souvenirs…

Elle semble sur le point de pleurer, ce qui confirme l'évidence. C'est à dire qu'un des plus effroyable supplice lui a été infligé, et qu'une vieille décrépie arrive et s'amuse à l'en torturer d'avantage.

Elle essaie de reprendre ses esprits, histoire de pouvoir rendre la pareille :

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous désirez me voir…Serais-je le seul vestige du passé encore euh…Comment dire… ?

Elle sourit, un sourire peu convainquant, qui se veut cruel, mais qui n'en a que l'étoffe. Ce qu'il transmet, c'est surtout de la haine.

-…Pas encore réduit à l'état larvaire ? Finit-elle.

Euridène hausse les sourcils.

-Il me reste Neville, ne l'oubliez pas. Moi, au moins, il me reste quelque chose. Non, en réalité, si je suis venue vous rencontrer, Mme Lestrange, c'était pour vous rendre quelque chose vous appartenant, il me semble. Je ne voudrais rien de ce qui pourrait avoir été en votre possession dans ma demeure, vous me comprenez, et je me suis dit que…eh bien…Cela pourrait vous « faire plaisir ».

La vieille femme tend à Bellatrix Lestrange un carnet cramoisi, paraissant assez vieux, avec un sourire.

Intérieurement, elle jubile devant le regard de Bellatrix., mais se compose une expression neutre. Un regard de rescapé où se mêlent des sentiments et émotions violentes.

Elle tend les bras pour prendre le carnet, et l'ouvre délicatement. Quand ses craintes se confirmèrent, elle lui adresse un regard terrible :

-Ou l'avez-vous eu ? Et puis après un court silence : Vous avez lu ?

-Bien sûr, dit Euridène d'une voix soyeuse, évidemment. J'étais curieuse de savoir si la personne qui avait détruit la moitié de ma vie avait une once d'humanité, vous comprendrez.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

-Ben voyons. Pour votre précédente question, et bien il me semble que vous l'ayez offert à Alice, je me trompe ?

J'ai récupéré toutes leurs affaires, à elle et à mon fils. Dans tous les cas, j'ai appris tous ce que j'aurais pu vouloir savoir là dedans. Cela me confirme dans ce que je pensais déjà. Inutile d'être en colère contre vous. Vous n'êtes et n'avez toujours été qu'une môme insignifiante, gâtée, lâche et méprisable. Vous êtes à vomir, mais je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Partez.

A présent, Bellatrix, une jeune femme qui aurait fêté son vingt-troisième anniversaire dans quelques mois si elle avait encore assez de mémoire pour se souvenir de la date, avait, sur son visage, une expression que plus jamais personne ne reverrait. Azkaban forge les masques, et le sien n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Ca viendra, mais pour le moment, la douleur filtre.

-C'est avec plaisir que je vous quitte. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ironise Euridène.

-Quand le Lord renaîtra et que je sortirai, tu ne mourras pas. Tu rejoindras ton cher fils dit Bellatrix d'une voix si basse que la vieille femme ne l'entendit pas.

Une fois mme Longdubat partie, Bellatrix sent la douleur revenir, en caressant ce cher vieux cahier. Elle décide de l'ouvrir, au hasard des pages.

Elle lit quelques mots, cela lui rappelle. Elle n'avait que onze ou douze ans, elle était la meilleure sorcière de sa promotion, non pas parce qu'elle travaillait avec acharnement, mais plutôt parce qu'elle aimait le pouvoir. Et aussi parce que être la meilleure avait toujours été son habitude. Elle provenait d'une famille assez riche, plutôt unie, avec des idéaux pas tellement extrémistes que les rumeurs le prétendaient.

Elle se souvient de son cousin, également, ses deux cousins, dont l'aîné fréquentait l'école de sorcellerie.

Elle était alors une jeune fille de Serpentard normale, souvent rieuse, adepte des nombreuses joutes verbales qui opposaient et ont toujours opposé les Gryffondor et ceux de leur maison.

Puis il y avait Alice, sa meilleure amie. A Gryffondor, malgré les hostilités opposant habituellement les deux castes. Elles s'étaient croisées dans le train, lors de leur première année, et depuis, ne se quittait plus. Il est rare pour un adolescent de pouvoir confier absolument toutes ses pensées, humeurs, impressions, sans la moindre crainte ni gêne à une autre personne. Habituellement, les complicités sont fortes, mais dans leur cas, pourrait presque être qualifiée de fusionnelle.

Bella, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait à l'époque. Comme ça que l'appelait Alice. Mais quand une relation en est à ce stade, ça n'a pas que des avantages. Bella connaissait quelques autres personnes avec qui elle parlait de temps à autre, comme Rudolf par exemple, à côté duquel elle s'asseyait en général, quand les cours n'étaient pas, bien malheureusement selon elle, pas binômer avec les Gryffondors.

Une heure ou deux sans son amie, et Bellatrix devenait de forte méchante humeur.

Sauf que l'attitude de celle-ci était presque la même.

Presque.

Ca en devenait insupportable : au moindre soupçon de lassitude chez Alice, Bella paniquait intérieurement, se demandait ou était le problème. C'était de la torture !

Elle l'aimait, évidemment. Mais ça, il lui en fallu du temps pour l'admettre. Mais surtout elle se sentait mal. Bella savait très bien qu'elle était ridicule, alors elle n'en laissait rien paraître, c'était déjà ça. Personne ne se doutait de son obsession, ou quasiment pas. C'est qu'elle avait une dignité malgré tout !

Mais comme toute chose, quand elle est menée à l'excès, cela tourna mal. Alice adorait son amie, certes, même au plus haut point. Mais à la longue, sans vouloir la laisser, elle avait tout de même envie de passer du temps avec quelques autres personnes. Son petit ami, par exemple.

Pour quelqu'un qui se sentait coupable chaque fois que son amie ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, et bien, cela fit…mal.

Tout est relatif, si on prend James Potter comme exemple, qui se faisait jeté par la belle et douce Lily Evans dite la tigresse (ce qui ne provoquait chez Bella qu'un haussement de sourcil septique.), certes, il en déprimait, certes, ça lui faisait mal, mais…Il ne s'attendait à rien d'autres, et ce fut salvateur pour lui.

Bellatrix, elle, c'était différent. Elle s'attendait à tout et tomba de haut.

En effet, comment expliquer la douleur stupide ? Oui stupide. Elle serait tentée de dire que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux, ce genre de sentiments. Quand on passe tout son temps avec La personne, quand elle fait presque partie de soi, mais que, alors qu'elle est persuadée, des choses toute bête, futiles, mais qu'elle considérait comme acquises, par exemple…

Par exemple, elle l'attend patiemment, devant la porte, pendant quelques minutes, et Alice, engagée dans une conversation, ne fait pas vraiment attention, et part sans la voir.

Par exemple.

Ou encore, un cadeau d'anniversaire. Bellatrix n'avait aucune envie de faire son aristocrate, elle sait très bien que personne ne lui DOIT de cadeau, chacun à le choix de lui offrir quelque chose ou pas, mais, quand son amie lui a promit avec un grand sourire un peu gêné qu'elle n'a pas encore trouver, mais qu'elle lui assure que quand elle trouvera, le cadeau serait parfait, mais, évidemment, avec le temps, elle oublie complètement, et ne lui offre rien. Ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas avoir de cadeau, qui, dans cet exemple, la blesserait.

Mais de voir qu'Alice ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que ça. Et ces détails douloureux s'accumulaient.

Bella se savait ridicule, pitoyable. « Je ressemble à ces petites pouffiasses avec des nœuds roses dans les cheveux de Poufsouffle qui gloussent derrière le moindre cul plus bombé que la moyenne. Je me fais vraiment pitié, et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Alors elle ne disait rien, souriait, et était heureuse la plupart du temps. La plupart, en proportion mathématique, correspond en général à 60.

Trop peu.

Pour se relaxer, oublier un peu son Alice, Alice ni belle ni laide, plutôt charmante, avec son visage un peu rond, en permanence entrain de rire, de commenter cyniquement les remarques stupides de quelques têtes dont le quotient intellectuel était un peu trop bas pour qu'elle soit tendre avec eux. Moqueuse et ironique des fois, gentille, et riant des blagues pas drôles pour ne pas vexer, d'autres.

Pour l'oublier, donc, elle écrivait. Elle s'était acheté un petit carnet de couleur rouge sang, en première année, au chemin de traverse, sans vraiment penser à écrire sa vie dedans, plutôt pour rire, y mettre quelques citations, des photos, des dessins, parce qu'il était beau, avec sa couleur trop sombre et trop semblable à de l'hémoglobine pour être celle des Gryffondors.

Elle n'écrivait pas dedans régulièrement, et ce petit cahier n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un journal ordinaire. Simplement, il regorgeait de recette de potions marrantes, de sorts à retenir, de commentaires sur certains événements qui lui paraissait important, et…sur Alice évidemment.

« J'm'en fou, songeait Bella, j'ai le droit d'être gnangnan si je veux, de toute façon, si je le montre à quelqu'un, il n'aura certainement pas intérêt à aller à d'autres pages que celles que je lui aurais indiquer ! S'il tient à la vie… » A cette dernière pensée, ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Un rictus mauvais.

Les jours passèrent, et leur relation ne bougeait pas. Des hauts et des bas, sans un mot, sans même que l'autre fille ne s'aperçoit que Bellatrix, des fois, la regardait discuter avec Frank Longdubat, la lèvre d'où perlait une larme de sang, à force d'être mordue.

« Putain ! Je ne suis pas maso à la fin ! Bon, peut-être que le S-M, ça pourrait être mon truc à des degrés convenables, mais masochisme psychique, et masochisme physique, il y a une nuance. Je ne supporte plus ça. »

Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie depuis toujours paraissait s'éloigner d'elle.

A la sortie des cours, elle bavardait avec Rogue, un Serpentard au nez crochu, qui lui répondait par politesse, mais qui ne semblait pas spécialement captivé. Bellatrix s'en rendait compte.

« Mais bon, vu que je ne prend pas non plus un plaisir extraordinaire à lui parler, que c'est juste relativement intéressant, ce n'est pas spécialement grave.»

Alice s'avança vers l'autre fille, et sourit vaguement à Severus, la prit par le bras :

-Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?

Bella la regarda, un peu surprise, parce que son but n'était pas de l'inquiéter, ni quoique ce soit.

Juste de prendre l'habitude de son absence, d'être indépendante, parce que ce n'était pour l'instant pas du tout le cas. Il suffisait de regarder le nombre d'heure qu'elle prenait à s'endormir.

-Bien sûr.

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu. Alice lui sourit d'un air un peu incertain.

-J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques jours, tu m'évites. J'ai peut-être l'air conne, je me fais peut-être des idées, mais…Je préfère te le demander directement.

Elle sourit, encouragé par l'expression attentive de Bellatrix. Elle prêtait attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Alors ? Tu me fais pas la gueule au moins pour une quelconque raison ?

Bellatrix s'appuya sur le mur, car elle était à une vingtaine de centimètre seulement d'Alice et qu'elle voulait s'éloigner un peu.

-Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai absolument aucun motif pour t'en vouloir.

« Pour être blessée au point de ne penser qu'à toi et avoir envie de voir le sang dégouliné de mes bras pour au moins avoir l'impression d'avoir mal pour une raison, oui. Pour t'en vouloir ? Aucune. »

-C'est juste…continua t-elle en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire.

« -Et bien ! Ma chit Bella ! Tu ne lui as jamais menti, absolument jamais. Elle te pose une question, répond lui la vérité !

-Mais…je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je suis complètement obsédée par elle !

-Commence par le commencement, tu aviseras après.

-… »

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux, puis esquissa un sourire ravi. Bellatrix ne vit pas la brève flamme calculatrice dans les yeux de son amie.

- Aaaah ! C'était donc ça !

Elle éclata de rire.

-La jolie Bella a enfin vu son petit cœur de pierre fondre pour quelqu'un !

Elle lui fit un sourire gentiment moqueur :

-Tu as été tellement traumatisée par le fait que ça puisse t'arriver, à TOI, la grande Serpentard aristocrate, que tu as décidé de te couper du monde ?

Bellatrix fut prise par une soudaine pulsion de répondre à son ton moqueur, qui n'était rien que du rire habituel, léger ne sous-entendant rien (ou presque…), cependant, plutôt déplacé, étant donné la situation. Une envie de répondre le genre de chose stupide qu'on ne sort que sûr un coup de tête.

-Bah en fait, ce qui m'a surtout traumatisé, c'est que la personne dont je crois être amoureuse, c'est toi. La Serpentard aux cheveux noirs avait gardé son sourire enjoué, mais ses joues, indépendantes de sa volonté, étaient brûlantes.

Pensées d'Alice (dans le désordre) : « Yeeees ! ; Heiiiin ? ; Ma meilleure amie ? ; C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? ; Bah je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, elle est super jolie ! ; Chuis sensée répondre quoi, moi ? »

Bellatrix, dans sa cellule, sourit à ce souvenir.

Elle était mignonne, Alice, avec son air effaré. Ou plutôt faux air effaré. Tout est une question de nature. Il est de la nature du scorpion de piquer, il est dans la nature du chat de jouer.

Bellatrix sait à présent qu'Alice, à sa façon, l'avait vraiment aimée, mais sa nature de chaton maladroit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coups de patte quand elle voyait quelque chose remuer, et oubliait parfois de rentrer les griffes.

Elle ricane un peu, sordide. Oui, avec le recul, c'est plutôt drôle, elle a l'impression que ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas à elle que c'est arrivé, mais elle rit car elle le sait bien que c'est elle qui a subit, alors que dans l'ordre habituel des choses, c'est le Gryffondor qui se fait manipuler.

Mais c'est vrai, rêve t-elle amèrement, que j'ai été stupide, méprisable, lâche.

Parce que le temps a passé, Alice, bien qu'elle m'aimât, aimait encore plus Frank, ce garçon pitoyable de Gryffondor.

Je n'y pouvais rien, et au lieu de laisser couler, comme on laisse s'écouler l'eau d'un fleuve parce que de toute façon, on ne peut pas apporter de résistance suffisante, j'ai tenté de contrer, j'ai tenté de la ramener vers moi, et à force de hurler, ma voix s'est brisée.

Ma seule solution a alors été la drogue.

Celle-ci s'appelait Voldemort. Un état d'esprit, une façon de vivre, que je n'avais jamais connus. Je suis morte quand Alice est partie.

Alors à Voldemort, mon corps, mon âme, je les lui ai offerts avec le sourire.

Je n'en avais plus usage, je contemplai tout de haut, comme un fantôme pourrait contempler son cadavre en contre-plongée.

C'était plutôt drôle, de me voir torturer Alice et ce cher Frank. Je me suis allée à la drogue pour oublier au lieu de prendre sur moi et d'être forte. Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, elle m'a tuée, et comme je n'avais pas le courage de me suicider, j'ai utilisé le don que j'avais pour la métamorphose pour devenir en pantin.

A Azkaban, elle a pour quelques années un « répit », elle doit se passer de Voldemort, de cette drogue lui ôtant ses quelques couches de volontés et la rendant irresponsable de ses actes, mais si Azkaban est aussi pénible, c'est parce que pendant ce temps, elle redevient elle-même, les restes de toxicomanies partent avec le souffle froid et roque des détraqueurs, et elle peut regretter.

Regretter son doux amour d'enfance, regretter les rires, regretter sa lâcheté, et savoir que quand le Lord reviendra, elle serait toujours trop lâche, qu'elle ne pourra rien faire, parce que pour ne plus souffrir elle redeviendra sa poupée dépendante.

Elle l'aimait, elle était folle de lui, il lui faisait oublier que son âme était morte bien avant que son amour perde la raison, il était sa toxine, et sans cela, elle serait comme Severus, un corps envahit par une marée acide éternellement haute de remords.

C'en était fini pour elle depuis bien longtemps.

Fin

Héhéhé!

Si ça vous a plus, vous pouvez me le dire!

Si ça vous a pas plus, raison de plus!

Bisous à tout le monde

Elava


End file.
